Bump in the Night
by pocketcucco
Summary: Canada watches a scary movie with America and regrets it.


**Author's Note: **Inspired by America's love and fear for ghosts...and a marathon session of some paranormal shows.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Axis Powers Hetalia._

_Bump in the Night_

Canada was having second thoughts that night as he stood in front of America's house with Kumajiro in his arms, but he knew there was no turning back now. It was already dark – much too dark to head home, in any case. He felt sort of bad, really, having nothing better to do than go to America's house on a lonely Friday night.

_Even England doesn't come here all that often anymore, _Canada thought with a quiet sigh as he knocked on the door. Hope blossomed in his chest when he didn't hear any movement inside; maybe America had gone out as well. Now he had an excuse to go home without feeling guilty.

That small flutter of hope died when Canada heard America's muffled voice from behind the still-closed door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Canada…"

"Who?" America and Kumajiro asked in unison.

"_Ca_-na-_da_!"

"Oh!" America opened the door and stepped aside, all smiles. "What are you doing here this late?"

Canada looked cautiously over his shoulder – he already had half a mind to turn around and run before anything bad happened. But America looked so happy to see him; it was like he had been _waiting_ for someone to show up.

"Just in the neighborhood," Canada finally whispered.

"Come on in! It's movie night!"

Canada looked at him curiously. "Movie night?"

"Yeah, Friday night movies! And you can help me pick one out," America said, ushering him in with a wave of his hand.

Canada gripped Kumajiro a little tighter and followed America to his living room. The flat screen television on the wall was already switched on and hundreds of DVD cases were strewn haphazardly across the carpeted floor.

America threw himself on the couch and motioned to the cases. "Pick one out from the stack of horror movies," he said, pointing to one of the messy heaps. It was a little taller than the rest – but not as big as the stack of action movies, Canada noted as he picked his way across the room. He knelt down and flipped through the DVDs in the pile.

"America…I thought these kinds of movies scared you."

"But that's why I watch them! Because I'm a hero!"

Canada heaved a sigh. He didn't think he'd _ever _understand how America's mind worked…not that he _wanted_ to.

He held up a relatively harmless-looking monster movie he had seen at Japan's house once. "How about this one?"

"Nope. That one's not scary at all. The monster's kind of cute, actually."

"Okay then," Canada said, picking another random DVD from the middle of the stack. He just barely glanced at the title – Haunting something-or-other, although the name didn't really matter because he knew America was going to be terrified of the film regardless – and tossed the disc in the player.

"All right! Here we go!" America said breathlessly as Canada took his place at the farthest end of the sofa.

"Don't come crying to me later, okay?" Canada said, ignoring Kumajiro's soft "Who?" as he pulled the bear back onto his lap.

"Huh?"

Canada turned his head lightly to the side. America's eyes were plastered to the television screen even though the previews were flashing by.

"I said, don't come crying to me when you're afraid. This was _your _idea."

"Hey, remember when we were little and I slept in your bed after we listened to scary stories and stuff?" America said, breezing effortlessly over Canada's question.

Canada sighed again and hung his head. America didn't seem to notice or mind – the movie was starting and he was pulling one of his overstuffed pillows to his face.

Half an hour later Canada was starting to remember why he never bothered watching ghost movies with his brother anymore.

"Don't go in the room," America muttered to the onscreen heroine as he hugged the pillow to his chest. "Don't go in! It'll get you!"

Canada had half a mind to tell America that the girl couldn't hear him, but he found himself murmuring the words out loud as well before he realized what he was doing.

_If I'm not careful I'll…I'll turn out like him and people will confuse us even more,_ Canada thought with a groan. He patted Kumajiro's head, waiting for the inevitable "Who?", but the bear's round eyes were glued to the screen.

"Ah!" America threw out a hand as the heroine opened a door. "She went in! She's going to be attacked! The ghost is in there! Ooh, scaryscaryscary…!"

"She can't hear you!" Canada managed before the image of a ghost darted across the television.

Kumajiro had already fallen asleep in his arms by the time the movie finally ended several hours later, and Canada felt his eyes drooping shut when he looked up at the digital clock on the wall. It was already one in the morning.

"Ah…that was a scary one," America said with a laugh as the credits rolled by.

"Says the man with an _alien_ living in his house," Canada muttered under his breath. He pushed himself up and stretched. "I think I'm going to bed…"

"You can stay in the guestroom tonight if you'd like," America offered. "I mean, it's really late. You don't have to walk home when it's this dark."

"Yeah, okay. Just…don't come and try to sleep with me if you get scared later."

America wasn't paying attention anymore – his eyes were focused on the television again. Canada followed his gaze and saw an extended ending playing after the credits had finished.

_Yep, just like America_, he thought as he made his way to his room.

* * *

It was just past three in the morning when Canada heard a soft knock on his door.

"Hey, Canada?" America poked his head around the threshold, a sheepish smile on his face. "Is it okay if I sleep in your bed with you tonight?"

"I already told you no!"

"I didn't hear you-"

"Get the hamburgers out of your brain! No!"

"…Please?"

"_No!_"

"Not just for tonight? I'm letting you stay in _my_ house!"

Canada didn't respond. He ignored his brother and flipped over, pulling the sheets over his head. The door finally closed with a gentle click.

_That'll teach him not to watch scary movies anymore, _Canada thought with a smug grin as he nestled back against the pillows.

A floorboard suddenly creaked.

_It was just the house settling, _Canada told himself, pulling the sheets tighter around his body. _America's place is pretty old, after all…_

Another board moaned under an invisible weight. Canada squeezed his eyes shut and recalled a scene in the movie when a demonic ghost attacked the heroine in her sleep.

_They're not real_, he thought desperately. _Ghosts don't come and attack people like in the movies. Or else-_

Canada jumped several feet off the mattress when something pounced on his bed and landed beside him.

"It's just me," a familiar voice assured him.

"A-America!" Canada rolled over and found himself face-to-face with his brother's wide blue eyes. "I told you not to come in here!"

"Please? Just this once, I promise," America pleaded.

"I thought you were a _hero_!"

"I am a hero! But ghosts are invisible! I can't go against them by myself! And besides, the scariness is cut in half when you fight them with someone!"

Part of Canada's tough façade faltered. "You can't fight them alone?"

America shook his head. "You'll be my support, right?"

Canada didn't say anything for a long time. He waited a few seconds to make sure America was serious.

Unfortunately, he was.

"Okay," Canada agreed with an exasperated sigh. He knew America wouldn't leave him alone even if he refused. "Just this once."


End file.
